dragonoathfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner Guide
Beginners Guide After you log into the game, you will be able to create your first hero! You will be given options to choose name, gender, hairstyle, facial expression, starting attire, and avatar image. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/b7ab27a4_660c_4bd0_8fa6_c5164d0f97e1_1.jpg Once you’re satisfied with your choices, you will begin your adventure in the city of Da Li. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/76a30a79_c78d_4415_8fc3_45af6ae10643_1.jpg TOP >> Questing Now that you’re in the game, speak to Master Zhao (160,157) to get your first quest named, “First Weapon.” http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/76a30a79_c78d_4415_8fc3_45af6ae10643_3.jpg You’ll notice that when you accept the quest, your log will begin to flash, alerting you of your newly acquired quest. Click on the log and then click on the specific quest to see what your objective is. For this particular quest, you’re supposed to go to Warrior Po (217,134) to select a weapon. You can find him either by clicking on the coordinates in blue in the Quest window or by opening the Path Finding window (click the Path Finding button at the bottom of the minimap), selecting his name, and clicking Go. Either way, your character will automatically run to find Warrior Po. screenshot here showing the Quest window and the Path Finding window would be ideal Your next quest will be assigned by Warrior Po (217,134), it will be labeled “Foods Delivery.” He needs you to deliver kitchenware to Soaring Du (110,159). If you access your inventory (ALT-I or using the Inventory button in the lower right corner) you’ll notice that you have a Quest items tab. If you look in that section you’ll see the kitchenware that Warrior Po (217,134) gave you. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/76a30a79_c78d_4415_8fc3_45af6ae10643_5.jpg Your next quest will be given by Soaring Du(110,159), and it is your introduction to Life Skills. Once you accept, open your skills menu (ALT-S or press the Skills button in the lower left of the screen) and select the “Life” tab to view your current Life Skills. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/76a30a79_c78d_4415_8fc3_45af6ae10643_7.jpg You should only have “Cooking” available, so click the “Make” button to view the list of food you are able to prepare. For most recipes, there are set ingredients that are required in order for you to make them. In this case, the steamed bread necessary for the quest doesn’t require any ingredients. Create the bread to complete the quest! Your next quest is assigned by Soaring Du(110,159), and it’s called “Medicine.” He wants you to go talk to Pharmacist Sanchi Lu(103,132). The pharmacist will give you a healing item when you talk to him. You can return to the pharmacist whenever you need to purchase healing aids. Your next quest is assigned by Pharmacist Sanchi Lu(103,132), and it’s called “1st Recommendation.” He wants you to go back to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive your first recommendation notice. With these notices, you’re able to acquire new attack skills to use in combat. Each time you get a new notice, open your inventory (ALT-I) and select the “Quest” tab. Under that tab, you’ll see the notices you’ve accrued, and upon inspection of the notices, you’ll find that they each have coordinates listed for trainers that will give you new skills. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/76a30a79_c78d_4415_8fc3_45af6ae10643_9.jpg After you choose your new skill, return to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive your next quest entitled, ”New Friends.” He will send you to Dragon Chien(145,139), who will give you a 5 question quiz that you must answer correctly. Once you complete this, you can return to Master Zhao (160,157) for another recommendation notice! After you choose your next skill from the notice, return to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive the quest, “Try To Be A Warrior.” Travel to Mr. Sun (173,146) and he will give you fireworks to detonate in town. Go to the target location, open up your inventory (ALT-I), and activate the “Signal Fireworks” to complete the quest. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/6f2d8f3e_08a0_49ae_ab22_1be8964330a0_1.jpg Upon returning to Mr. Sun (173,146) from quest completion, you will be sent to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive your third recommendation notice for a new skill! After you choose your third skill, return to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive your first combat-oriented quest called, “First Kill.” You are given the task of killing 8 Flatlands White Apes in the Wild Plains, to the west of Da Li. If you press your TAB key, you will be given a map of your current area. You can left-click the western area of Da Li on the TAB map to make your way towards the Wild Plains. You’ll also notice that if you’re not in the same zone as your quest objective, you do not have the ability to use the path finding function. Once you arrive in Wild Plains, you will notice the Flatland White Apes are in your immediate vicinity. Make sure your weapon is equipped and when you’re ready, left-click on the enemy you’d like to attack. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/6f2d8f3e_08a0_49ae_ab22_1be8964330a0_3.jpg After slaying 8 Flatland White Apes, return to Master Zhao(160,157) to receive your reward and your next quest, “First Pet.” Master Zhao(160,157) instructs you to head towards eastern Da Li to speak with the pet vendor, Lily White(265,129). Lily will give you a quest called, “Level Up Pet” that requires you to head back to the Wild Plains and familiarize yourself with the pet system in Dragon Oath. Once you’re back in Wild Plains, open your pet window (ALT-X) and select the “summon” command. Now that your pet has been summoned, you’ll notice that whenever you attack an enemy, your pet will attack it as well. Your pet’s health and experience are displayed under your own, so make sure you keep close watch on its health. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/6f2d8f3e_08a0_49ae_ab22_1be8964330a0_5.jpg When you’ve defeated enough enemies to get the pet to level 2, return to Lily White(265,129). She will send you to Master Zhao(160,157) so that you can receive yet another recommendation notice. Master Zhao(160,157) will give you a quest that is similar to your first kill quest, except this one sends you to the east, it’s called “Kill More.” You will need to travel east of Da Li to Mt. Infinity to kill 8 Blue Spiders. Once you’ve slain 8 spiders, return to Master Zhao(160,157) for your reward and next quest. “How To Catch A Pet” is a quest that introduces you to capturing animals in the wild in order to claim them as your allies. Find Lily White(265,129) again and she will tell you how to capture a pet for yourself. After you read her instructions and accept her quest, proceed to Serious Wong(275,49) who will give you entry into the back garden so that you can capture a pet of your own. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/6f2d8f3e_08a0_49ae_ab22_1be8964330a0_7.jpg When you are done capturing your duck, return to Lily to complete the quest, if you ever need any supplies for said duck or any of your other pets, you can return to Lily at any time. Return to Master Zhao(160,157) for your reward and your next quest which involves in game announcements. Your new quest is titled, “Check Bulletin Board” and it’s an introduction to awareness around in-game announcements. There are many announcements in the game that will appear automatically on your screen, but there are some that will be posted exclusively on the bulletin boards of the main cities. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/6f2d8f3e_08a0_49ae_ab22_1be8964330a0_9.jpg Proceed to the bulletin board in Da Li(148,40), inspect it, and return to Master Zhao(160,157). From here, Master Zhao(160,157) will give you a quest called, “Cruel Tuan” where you are to speak with one of the wickedest men, Cruel Tuan(215,284). After talking with Tuan, we will give you a quest titled, ”1st Help To Beggar” where you’re supposed to make steamed bread with your cooking skill and then give it to Little Beggar(199,255). Once you complete this objective, return to Tuan to receive your next task from him. Tuan will inform you that Little Beggar(199,255) is now in need of clothing, so he sends you to Lenient Wong(238,172) to purchase the necessary garments. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/a7e0b7a6_5120_42be_9207_2d858cb527d3_1.jpg After you obtain the garments, give them to Little Beggar(199,255) and return to Cruel Tuan(215,284) to complete “Give A Cotton Garment To.” Tuan’s 3rd and final task for you involves buying a tool for Little Beggar(199,255) to use, this quest is titled, “3rd Help To Beggar.” Travel to Highpockets Gao(58,133) and purchase a Hoe for Little Beggar(199,255). http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/a7e0b7a6_5120_42be_9207_2d858cb527d3_3.jpg Give the Hoe to Beggar, and return to Tuan to complete the quest. Tuan will send you back to Master Zhao(160,157) so you can receive your next quest. You will now get an introduction to instanced events through the quest called, ”Fight In The Puppet Alley.” Travel to Serious Wong(275,49) and speak to him about the infestation, from there he will give you the task of killing 5 puppets for the quest called, “Mini Puppet Alley.” Wong will transport you into the alley so that you can slay 5 puppets to complete the quest, once you finish, return to him for your reward. At this point, you should have reached level 10. Return to Master Zhao(160,157) to complete your quests titled, “Join In Class” and “Ten Years.” Now when you speak to Master Zhao(160,157), he’ll give you detailed descriptions of the 9 classes so that you have an easier time deciding who you’d like to join. As soon as you’re ready to join a class, you can let Master Zhao(160,157) know which one you’ve chosen and he will direct you on your path to enrollment. TOP >> Additional Commands If you’d like to set your character to auto-run, all you need to do is click and hold the left mouse button for 3 seconds in the direction you’d like to travel. To adjust your camera, hold the right mouse button down and move your mouse left and right to rotate. You can also scroll your mouse wheel up and down to zoom in and out on your character. Right-click selects objects and NPCs in the game, while left-click activates an object or talks to an NPC. If you move the mouse cursor over an item that you can interact with, it will change from a pointing finger into a grasping hand, alerting you about the fact that you can perform an action on the object. If you move the mouse cursor over a unit you can attack, it will change from a pointing hand into a sword. Left-click on the unit if you’d like to begin attacking it immediately, and depending on your progress in the game, you may have access to additional attacks that will aid you in winning your fight http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/a7e0b7a6_5120_42be_9207_2d858cb527d3_5.jpg If you’d like to group with someone, all you need to do is right-click on the character and select the “Invite” option. After you perform that action, wait to see if the other player accepts your request. If they accept, you’ll notice that their picture, HP, and MP will appear below yours in the upper left corner of your screen. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/a7e0b7a6_5120_42be_9207_2d858cb527d3_7.jpg In order to trade with another player, you need to right-click on him and select the “Trade” option. From there a window will open that allows you to put your items and gold up for trading with the other player. If you want to follow another player, simply right-click on the character and select the “Follow” option. Once you left-click on another spot of the map, your follow command will be cancelled. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/a7e0b7a6_5120_42be_9207_2d858cb527d3_9.jpg If you’d like to declare war with another player, right-click on the character and select the “War” option. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/afb3f3ef_736d_4ab2_98d8_6cd57d0a9b3b_1.jpg Once you achieve level 10 and select a class, you’ll gain new spells that will appear on your Hotkey Bar. Most of these spells will require MP but will greatly aid you in defeating your enemies. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/afb3f3ef_736d_4ab2_98d8_6cd57d0a9b3b_3.jpg Objects in the game that are used in quests will have their names displayed above them in order to make them more obvious to the player. Your cursor will also change to let you know that you can take the item. If you would like to inspect another player to see what items he has, you simply need to right-click on the character and select the “Info” option. This will bring up a window that details the gear that the selected player is currently wearing and its attributes. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/afb3f3ef_736d_4ab2_98d8_6cd57d0a9b3b_5.jpg If you would like to autoloot items, simply right-click on the loot bag after it drops from the enemy that you killed. This will put the items in your inventory without giving you the option to sort through them. In order to equip an item, look for it in your inventory (ALT-I) and right-click on it. This will automatically place the item on your character in its correct slot. Alternatively, you can drag the item from the inventory window to the character window. If you have an item that takes up multiple slots, like rings for instance, you may want to use the second method of equipping. Otherwise the game may replace one of the rings that you wanted to keep with your newly equipped ring. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/afb3f3ef_736d_4ab2_98d8_6cd57d0a9b3b_7.jpg http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/afb3f3ef_736d_4ab2_98d8_6cd57d0a9b3b_9.jpg To access system options such as volume, display settings, and in-game help, simply press the ESC key or click on the system options button in the lower right corner of the screen. http://photo.us.changyou.com/fc/150019fd_22e9_4418_a51c_21ebe32fd0ea_1.jpg